For Amber: A HTTYD Runaway AU Fanfiction
by SkateStar123
Summary: After his newfound friendship with Toothless, Hiccup decides to follow a path in life he never even considered. After letting his past go, years later, it comes back to haunt him...but he also comes back to haunt his past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okie. So I believe that this is ANOTHER attempt at writing ANOTHER story. Sorry for everyone who is just, like, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND", but oh well. This is to cater for my most current obssession, How To Train Your Dragon. And no, Alex-Fierro17, I am not going to spoil anything from The Hidden World, because everything is too special to spoil. Anything that Gobber is saying is going to have and apostrophe to show his 't' that he pronounces. Since his accent is Scottish, I am trying to make it **_**sound **_**Scottish in. Your. MINDS. *dramatic music***

**Anyway, Hiccup and Astrid DID NOT, I repeat, DID NOT have that amazing, stunning, gorgeous, adorable, adorkable, fuzzy...wait, I'm getting ahead of myself *calms myself down and cries for doing this*, flight. My aim is to try and have each chapter with a minimum of 1000 words - and I am proud to say I am off to a good start coz I have 1276 words in this chapter. Yay me! And any grammar errors, pls tell me, coz I have an issue with keeping it in check as it ANNOYS me till NO END. **

**SO...**

***Toothless bounds onto screen, his tongue sticking out of his mouth***

***Hiccup runs after him, covered in slobber***

**Hiccup: Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out**

***Toothless licks him again***

***Hiccup groans and flicks spit at your screen***

**Me: Well, *wipes off spit*, I do not own Dreamworks, or HTTYD, or anything to do with this absolutely amazing story.**

***me gets covered in slobber and flattened by Toothless***

***Hiccup laughs at me and scrolls the page down so you can start reading***

**ENJOY **

***bows***

_The horn had just sounded, it's dreaded low, rumbling, hollow moan filling the peaceful air of Berk with eeriness. Mothers ran into their houses, bundling up their children and hugging them tightly to their chests. Men and young girls and boys ran onto the battlefield, screaming their battle cry proudly, once again facing off the monsters which dared enter their territory. With their hideous faces and terrifying roars, they swarmed into the unsuspecting Viking village, diving for the sheep who were running for their lives on the fields. Skimming over the tops of the village itself, brushing and breaking off the odd plank from the roof. _

_In the midst of the battle, as the raging beasts charge proudly to fight for their kind, a mother was fighting her way to her house, which was atop a steep hill. This was the Chieftess of Berk. The strong, loyal and stunning wife of Chief Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan Tribe. Her name was Valka. She had just seen a huge, four-winged dragon burst into the house, and heard her baby boy cry out. She couldn't tell whether it was a happy cry or whether it was one of terror. She suspected the second option. She charged into the house, her body shaking as she ascended the steps to her son's bedroom. She slowly edged the door open and was astounded at the sight before her. It wasn't a vicious beast. Its head was bent ad staring intently at the tiny human being, wiggling his chubby fingers inquisitively. As Valka slowly walked towards the cradle and the creature, her heart was in her throat. Her foot creaked on a loose floorboard, and the dragon's head snapped towards her. It bared its teeth, and draped a wing around the cradle. _He was protecting her son, from. Her?_That was when she decided that they were not, in fact, mindless beasts, but were caring and gentle. _

_For some strange reason, Valka had the urge to drop her weapon. She let it slide from her grasp and slowly inched her way to the cradle. She held a hand out on instinct, showing her fear, when suddenly, the door burst open and Stoick's worried voice echoed across the hall._

_"VALKA!", he screamed as he rushed up the narrow stairway, and into Hiccup's room. _

_It all happened so fast, that nobody could explain it. All they could say, was that the wife of the Chief and mother of the Heir to Berk was carried off, that horrible night, by a vicious dragon._

Fifteen years later, the one thing that Hiccup never expected, and dreaded after his most unique, recent turn of events occurred.

"Congratulations, Hiccup! You have been chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare!", Gobber announced, and beamed at him from the arena.

"I'm so proud, son. Finally, after all those years being the worst viking the village has ever seen, you have lived up to the name!", Stoick exclaimed and clapped Hiccup on the back, sending him stumbling into the wall of the arena.

Hiccup, on the contrary, stood as still as a thief caught in action, his eyes wide and face slightly paler. That hurt, kind of. He wasn't sure whether that was a compliment, or some sort of twisted and sugar-coated insult. His expression, one would consider was part of the shock of winning the one thing that he never thought he could win, alongside his father's approval, but it was in fact, a WHOLE new problem.

The noise of the cheering crowd faded away as Hiccup's heart began to race at such a speed he was sure it would burst. He needed to get a away. There was _no way _he was going to be able to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, especially after all the amazing flights and knowledge he had learnt from Toothless. No. He was going to go. Far, far away. He was going to start anew.

And before he knew it, he was bolting from the ring, and running as fast as his legs could carry him, all the way up to his bedroom. He imagined the confusion the crowd was going through, watching, the new pride of Berk sprinting with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"Books, pens...um...FOOD, oh wait...oh Thor, my bedroll...", He muttered under his breath, gathering everything he could, and needed, as quickly as possible. He couldn't believe it. He was _actually _running away from the place he would call home, if he was ignoring the loneliness he endured for 14 years.

Hiccup swung the bag over his back, and skittered across the forest. Villagers who were going on with their daily activities didn't notice, but Stoick did. He did not want his son running into who knows where, just two days before his big performance. Stoick strode into the forest, trying to keep up with Hiccup, who had an advantage as he was much smaller.

The footfalls of the burly man helped to increase Hiccup's speed, until he reached the cove, where the shield was wedged between the two boulders.

"Toothless! Hurry. We're going a vacation, forever", Toothless' ear-flaps perked up and he bounded over to Hiccup, giving him a questioning look, as if he was saying _are you sure you want to do this?_

"Toothless, don't give me that look. I don't want to kill the Nightmare, and I _definitely _do not belong here. I only just got my father's approval and pride, but what's the point if I can't kill it? I'm not a killer. Now come _on_, Toothless, hurry, because Dad is coming!", Hiccup whispered quickly, more to himself than anyone else.

The footsteps of his father started to come closer, and Hiccup hurriedly shoved his pack onto Toothless's back, cutting himself deeply with a saddle buckle.

"Argh. Thor, now I'm _bleeding_. Great. Okay, Toothless. NO, do _not _look at me like that, again. I'm okay, and we'll fix it later, now, UP, TOOTHLESS", Hiccup whispered, and they shot off into the sky, just as Stoick somehow managed to slide into the cove.

He gasped at the sight. There were drops of blood in a dark little patch of the cove. His heart started pounding harder. No. Not his son too. Stoick looked deeper, trying to find evidence that he was dreaming.

"Hiccup?", He called, his deep voice echoing around the empty expanse in the forest. "Come out, son."

Still no reply. He shuffled around the clearing, getting more and more desperate, until he noticed something. A small trail of black scales. Jet black scales. Dragons have scales. That was it. There was a Night Fury here.

Then it all connected. The blood, the scales. His son, Hiccup, had just been taken by a dragon. A Night Fury, for a matter of fact. Stoick dropped to his knees, the same words echoing through his mind. _Hiccup. No son. Not now. First Valka, now you...OH what is happening to my life?_

Sobs wracked his body, and the chief of the Hooligan Tribe sat there, asking the same question over and over again. One he had thought of, so many times.

"Oh Valka...what would you do now?"

Later that night, Stoick slowly walked out of the bush, muttering something. He looked distraught and horrified.

"Stoick, what's got yer so upse'?", Gobber hobbled over to his friend.

"It's Hiccup.", Gobber, and the entire town square when silent, listening for the upcoming news. "He was killed, earlier tonight, by the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The Night Fury. And on my life, I swear that before I die, I will bring down that beast that took my son, right in front of me".


	2. Chapter 2

_Berk_

Astrid flung her axe at another tree with another frustrated yell. She watched as it slammed into the trunk, adding another scar to the tree which had endured majority of her anger in the past 7 years. After the raids miraculously stopped six years ago, everyone in the village seemed to have more time on their hands to go about on their own daily activities. _So much _time that some of them, in other words, Snotlout, began to spend more of their time pestering her, just for the fun of it, than charging into battle screaming his lame war cry.

This time, Snotlout decided to show off his 'muscles', but that resulted in Astrid punching him straight in the jaw and dropping the butt of her axe on his head. The moron just didn't get it! Was he _that _thick? Astrid shook her head, and pulled out her axe from the tree. Then there was the twins. _Those MUTTONHEADS. _Astrid replayed the moment in her head.

_*An hour ago*_

_"Hullo, Astrid, what do ya need today, lass?", Gobber smiled at the young woman as she approached the forge._

_"Hello, Gobber. I was hoping you could sharpen my axe"_

_Gobber just grinned and whistled a tune as he took in the weapon. Suddenly there was a crash, and Gobber yelped, before sailing straight out of the forge, into Astrid, who tumbled into the well in the village square. As she pulled herself out of the well, Ruff and Tuff slowly crept up the side of the well, before screaming "LOKIED", resulting in Astrid falling into the well again and being stuck in the bucket._

_"RUFF. TUFF. GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE SO I CAN SLICE YOU EACH INTO MILLION PIECES", Astrid screeched and chased after the twins, only to be confronted with Snotlout. _

_"Hey Astrid. Do you like these biceps", he flexed his meaty arms and grinned his stupid grin._

Oh you have just made my day, _Astrid thought, and happily welcomed his face with her axe._

_*End of Flashback*_

She looked up, trying to find some source of solace from her increasingly catastrophic life, but nothing was there, but that black speck in the distance.

Wait. A black speck? Astrid eyes widened as it plummeted towards the ground, heading straight for the village. A sudden jolt of a foreign feeling, fear, trickled down her veins and broke her out of her trance, as she rushed to the village, just in time to see the 'speck' hit the ground with an echoing thud. As the cloud of dust dispersed, villagers slowly approached the lump. As Astrid neared the figure, it suddenly started to move, and another figure fell out. That was when she noticed. This was a dragon, and a girl.

"Everybody move aside. What happened? Astrid, do you know?", Chief Stoick the Vast barged through the crowd and instantly drew his axe before anything could be said. "Get the beast out of here. Lock it up in the arena."

Suddenly, the girl scrambled to her feet, her green eyes widening. _Where have I seen those before?_, Astrid thought.

"It's okay, calm down, we'll slay the beast for you, and keep you safe", Astrid gently tried to coax the girl out, but she gasped recoiled.

"NO! No, don't touch her. PLEASE. She's harmless", the girl pleaded, wrapping her arms around the dragon's bejewelled neck.

Wait a moment. Bejewelled neck? What _was _that dragon? Was it even a dragon? As questions plagued Astrid's mind, Stoick looked horrified at what he was hearing.

"Girl, did you bump your head? What are you thinking, protecting a dragon like that? If that even _is _a dragon", Stoick tried to pull the girl away, but she struggled ferociously.

"NO. No, don't you DARE touch my dragon", she screeched and wrenched herself from the chief's grip.

After what happened to Hiccup, Stoick couldn't stand the fact that this strange girl had sided with those _things_. The horrendous beasts, one of which, who stole his son in front of his very eyes.

"Take the dragon", his eyes flashed dangerously as he ordered Astrid to do so.

The girl pleaded and pleaded, until one of the villagers tried to hold her still as others attempted to cart away her dragon. Attempted, being the key word. She kicked and screamed as two figures, who looked like two girls, tried to pin her arms, but like _that _was going to stop her. She broke free and barged through to her dragon, only to be flung away by another villager.

"Please, she is harmless and hurt. I will take her somewhere else so that you won't be afraid of her-", the girl began, but Stoick cut her off.

"Don't even think about letting that thing loose on this island", he bellowed.

"-AND I WILL TELL YOU THE MESSAGE I HAVE", the girl screeched on top of him, silencing the the whole of Berk for the first time in...well, forever.

"What message. From who?", Stoick was now curious.

"Let me take my dragon away, and I will tell you", the girl said with a confident expression.

For the first time in years, Stoick felt defeated.

"Alright, but take Astrid with you. We don't need you getting any ideas", Stoick gave his nod of affirmation, and off they went, Astrid trailed behind, watching for any suspicious moves from the stranger.

A yell of joy echoed across the empty skies, as a lone figure zipped through the air at an unimaginable speed. The thing was, this was two figures. One was a large and sleek black dragon, screeching in joy, whilst the other was a one-footed young man with tousled auburn hair, covered with a mask. Since he had been granted a day off from guard duty, he was utilising it, in the best way he could. Spending time with his best friend in the entire world. Well, the world he had seen so far, that is...

"You up for it, bud? Oh, come one...don't give me that look. I know that you enjoy it just as much as I do", Hiccup grinned under his mask and patted Toothless's neck.

He unhooked himself from his dragon, rolled his shoulders and slid of Toothless, plummeting straight towards the open ocean.

"Woo - Hoo! Yeah!", Hiccup yelled in joy and pulled open his own makeshift wings. He always enjoyed this time of the day, when he and Toothless could just whizz through the sky and scream as loud as they wanted. He never got this freedom on Berk.

Wait a moment.

Berk.

He hadn't thought of that place in _years_. To be honest with himself, Hiccup had forgotten about it. Not that there was much to remember about Berk anyway. Suddenly, Hiccup felt as if he was falling. At first he didn't pay attention, but then he noticed the ocean coming to him, _much _faster than he expected.

_Oh, Gods! Stupid, stupid, stupid me...don't get carried away thinking about that, Hiccup. _

"Toothless! Come on, bud!", Hiccup yelled as he splashed into the sea, swimming to the surface, spluttering. "Oh come _ON_. I know that you didn't want me to do that, but I NEED HELP", Hiccup ranted, until he felt himself being lifted out of the water and flipped onto the back of his Night Fury.

Toothless looked up, and rolled his eyes, zooming back to Isle of Draconia, their home.

A young man with raven black hair greeted him as he landed on the landing spot.

"So, how was the flight?", he asked.

"Oh, it was good. I just fell into the ocean and feel extremely cru now", Hiccup's sarcastic answer just made Toothless roll his eyes, and flick him on the upside of the head. "Ow! Toothless, what was that-oh. Fine, just give the silent treatment, but you'll just forget everything that happened because of your dinner tomorrow. Doesn't that sound great,you big, baby boo- and Halvar, could you tell Sulvan that I'm going to come by to collect, Her Majesty's new weaponry", Hiccup called out as he made his way to the stables.

Hiccup poured a basket of fish into Toothless's tray, and laughed as he licked his hand.

"Told you, that you'd get over it", he grinned, and left his dragon to his own devices before the last recon flight of the day.

Hiccup sighed as he entered the Great Hall. It was always so lively, and full of laughter, since everyone was given the choice to enter the job and form the family as they desired. He spotted his friends, sitting in their usual spot, near the head table for the Emperor and his daughter. As he sat down, he settled himself comfortably, next to Halvar.

"Good evening, Hiccup. Here, have some chicken. You've had a long day, jumping into oceans, amongst other things", Halvar chuckled as he passed his closest friend a good leg of chicken.

Hiccup grinned and nodded in thanks, turning to the other two girls beside him. Sheila and Lise (pronounced as 'l-ee-s', because she gets _really _pissed off at people calling her 'lice'), the assistants and advisors for the Princess Maeya, heir to Draconia.

This was Hiccup's squad, in which he was the leader of. Halvar was his brother. Not by blood, but by heart. Jax was...interesting, but a good and loyal fighter, nevertheless. Sheila could silence even the most obnoxious viking just with her glare. _Reminds me of another girl_, Hiccup thought and smiled slightly, but then stopped himself hurriedly. _Stop. No need to go there right now, Hiccup_. Lise was just sweet and kind, but a decent fighter. Hiccup still remembered when he first entered Draconia.

He was rescued from a dragon hunter ship on the borders of the Archipelago, and he still remembered the exhilaration of knowing that there were others like him. Other people who trained and loved dragons just like he did. And he knew, as soon as he sat down with Halvar and his friends, that this was where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hiccup was pounding away in the forge, chatting with the older blacksmith. Smithy, as the town liked to call him, reminded Hiccup a lot of Gobber, with his witty remarks, kind and open heart and entertaining adventures (though Gobber's were _far _better).

Gobber. One of the people who cared for him,no matter what the other villagers said. He was more like a surrogate father, who knew him much better than he knew himself. Hiccup finished cooling his most recent project - a new double-edged broadsword - and began hammering it into shape, once again slipping into his memories of his past. He was so deep in thought, that he did not hear Halval stroll into his workshop, trip over Toothless and land, sprawled on the floor. Hiccup only noticed Halvar when he hammered his thumb instead.

"Ow! What-damn-ouch-OH my gods, Halvar what are you doing?", Hiccup yelped as he tripped over Halvar whilst clutching his throbbing thumb.

"Well, dear friend, I just sauntered into your workshop, hoping to drag you out of this tiny room, but my sneaky entrance was ruined by _your dragon_", as Halvar picked himself up off the floor, he gave Toothless a pointed look, who, in return, shot a small plasma shot at him.

Hiccup laughed as he gathered his falled broadsword, and picked up his saddle.

"What do you say, bud? Reckon that we should take a flight?", Toothless instantly perked up, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his green eyes wide open with eagerness.

Hiccup chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes, then. Halvar, come on, I am hoping to drag you out of my workshop".

"You, stop using my words against me", Halvar feigned indignation and pointed his finger at Hiccup, whilst clambering onto his dragon.

And with that, the two friends zipped into the air, Hiccup in deep thought about his previous home, and Halvar genuinely enjoying the freedom of the skies.

The sun was setting as the two landed in the town square. It was brightly illuminated with the lanterns, and a few people were packing up their stalls. The whole dinner hall went dead silent when the two young men entered.

Hiccup stared around, and then at the Emperor and his daughter, giving a questioning look. He cleared his throat and was just about to speak, when Emperor Magrinsk stood up abruptly, looking Hiccup, and Hiccup only, an intense stare.

"Imperial Squad General Haddock, may I speak with you in private?", his deep voice echoed around the silent hall.

Hiccup nodded, unsure of what to expect. Then, a sudden panic filled him from the inside. Had they found out his secret? That he was, infact, a Viking from one of the toughest islands in the Archipelago? Trying to slow his rapidly beating heart, Hiccup followed the Emperor out of the hall, and into a dark hallway. As they stopped in a corner, Emperor Magrinsk turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, have you been completely honest with us?", This was _not _what Hiccup was expecting. Infact, this was the worst question that could be asked at this point in time, because his memories of Berk were resurfacing erratically in the last two weeks.

"Um, well, Emperor, I don't really understand what your mean...", Hiccup stuttered.

"I mean, have you been truly honest about your origins, because a recent message we have received states _much _otherwise", the Emperor gently lifted Hiccup's chin, as Hiccup tried to reply. "Son, I have always believed you were much too smart to be a runaway from home".

Magrinsk pulled out a scroll and handed it to Hiccup.

"Maybe this will help you", he said, and waited patiently as Hiccup gingerly picked up the scroll.

_Oh, does he know? I bet he knows. That means...OH GODS! He knows I haven't been honest, which means that he'll probably cast me out- no Hiccup, don't think that, you idiot. Maybe you can cover it up? _Hiccup cast aside his panicked thoughts, and read...but what he read was enough to jab him straight in the heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Berk_

They had entered the secluded cove at Raven Point. The place where Hiccup was killed, Astrid thought with a melancholy expression. Honestly, did he have to go and get himself killed? I would've loved to know what he would like no-ew Astrid that's disgusting! Are you seriously wondering what the fishbone would look like? Pfft. Probably still like a fishbone. A fishbone of a dead fish. Astrid swallowed thickly before breaking out of her thoughts at the sound of the girl laughing.

"Don't worry, girl! I'll be back and then we'll go back home and...finish the rest of the...you know", she patted her dragon and straightened, turning to face Astrid. "Let's go"

Astrid's curiosity peaked. Why did the girl trail off? She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what. Determined. Per usual.

As Astrid lead them back the the great hall, the girl began chattering non-stop.

"You know, your axe looks really good. Who made it?"

Astrid stared straight ahead. Yeah, right. Why would I tell you that?

"Are you from around here? You seemed pretty clueless while leading me to where I could keep my dragon"

Clueless, huh? Who does she think she is?

"I love your skirt. I mean, it really brings out your personality!"

What?

"Are we going to have dinner when we get back? I hope it tastes good"

Mmm, how about a taste of my fist, Astrid had to clasp her hands behind her back to prevent herself from accidentally killing the girl.

"What, exactly, is your purpose here?", her voice was deathly calm, and her sapphire blue eyes were fixed on her target.

"Well, you'll have to find out when everyone's here to listen!", the stranger's cheerful voice did nothing to improve Astrid's mood, but worsened it.

Who. Did. She. Think. She. Was?

Well, at least they were at the great hall. They had entered right in the middle of lunch, and the entire hall went silent when the massive doors creaked open.

"Chief, let's we're ready", Astrid grinned maliciously and plonked herself onto her usual seat with the rest of the gang, finally happy to 1) get away from the chatterbox who seemed to verbally bash her unintentionally and 2) get answers.

Stoick's mood seemed to have skyrocketed when the stranger sat down. His expression deemed that he was more than ready to finally obtain some answers and get the dreaded beast off his island.

"Stranger, come forth", his voice boomed across the hall. People turned in her direction, waiting for her to go up and speak. Astrid gave her a sharp nod of encouragement saying 'get up there, I don't want to be near you. Ever'.

The girl stood, straightened her leather elbow-pads, and strode over to the seat the chief had beckoned to. After she had settled down, sitting alert, her muscles coiled, ready to leap into action just in case, Stoick cleared his throat. It had been a while since someone had sat in that chair. The last person to sit on it were the twins, but that was for their Loki day prank which nearly killed Snotlout, not that it would be a loss for the village. It was Hiccup who had sat there and begged him to let him go to Dragon Training.

Oh, son. I wish I could see you now.

"Now, what is that message you were going to tell me about?", Stoick broke from his train thought.

She froze for a moment, before saying, "Drago just wanted to let you know that time is up. In three months time, he will come to make you a deal. One which I highly recommend you accept".

The whole hall was quiet. Stoick's face showed pure horror.

Drago Bludvist.

The Madman who had killed twelve of the thirteen chiefs at the meeting twenty-three years ago. And he was coming back to make a deal. The one which Stoick had been refusing and putting off for so many years.

_Dear Magrinsk, my old friend,_

_I am writing to you in the case of the utmost importance. DB is rising again. He's gaining other colonies as allies, colonies we are extremely close to. His reasons for doing so, I don't know. In three months time, he is going to one of the strongest of Viking villages - I believe you know which one it is - and I believe the Chief will finally agree to D's plan._

_You, of all people, know what could happen when the whole Archipelago is on his side. Helheim will break loose! I believe, as a member of your council, it is time we initiate our plan in the moment of direst need._

_The best suggestion I can offer is to bring them to Draconia, and negotiate with them to not join Drago. Knowing the chief and his wife, they will definitely be very stubborn, but if they agree to stand with us...when our armies are needed at their village. There are other villages out there on the verge of turning._

_To locate all these villages, I have sent you a map which can only be seen through the plasma of a Night Fury. I believe you know exactly who can help you with this task. And on a side note, he probably would not like me telling you this, but Hiccup was never banished from his home, like he has been saying. I'm not trying to make you lose your trust in him, but I believe that it is time you pried the whole story out of him. He's learned to close himself off, and I think it is time you heard it from him. He's our best shot at defeating D._

_I eagerly await your reply,_

_Trader Johann_

Hiccup swallowed thickly before slowly looking up at Magrinsk. He opened his mouth to start talking but Magrinsk interrupted.

"Hiccup. We aren't going to cast you out, but if you're our only chance at bringing Drago down once and for all, I believe it is time we heard the whole truth".

Magrinsk smiled calmly at Hiccup, but Hiccup was frozen in shock at the thought of possibly seeing his father (and others) again. After all, it had been seven years of them thinking he was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hiccup swallowed thickly and nodded, before slowly unrolling the message. He read through the text, taking into account that his former merchant, Trader Johann, was from Draconia. Once he finished reading the message, he frowned at the parchment. Berk had not been mentioned at all. Yes, it was one of the strongest villages in the Archipelago, but-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How about we go and sit in my study", Magrinsk put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smiled reassuringly, although he had no clue about the confusion Hiccup was enduring. "You can bring Halvar if you want, too"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hiccup nodded, and as he walked out of the study, he paused, before turning to Magrinsk. "Sir", he said, his voice wavering slightly, "I can help you with this map, but my past has nothing to do with this. Nothing"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Magrinsk nodded in understanding, before smiling at Hiccup. He had caught him. And Hiccup, understanding this, sighed and bumped his head against the wooden doorway. 'Oh my gods, Hiccup, you idiot', he thought, groaning internally. "I believe you were going to call Halvar?", Magrinsk said, with a raised eyebrow, and Hiccup nodded, slowly walking out of the room. As he crawled back into the dining room, he looked at his team. They were like his family, and he had been lying to them for over a half a decade. Well, not exactly lying, but he hadn't really been completely honest with them either. This part of his life was what he wanted to forget. What he didn't want anyone to know, so he could start anew. He gestured for them all to meet him outside. They all looked at him in confusion before following him into the study with Magrinsk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, guys, I have something to tell you", Hiccup nervously looked at Magrinsk who gave him an encouraging nod, eager to hear his story. "I haven't really been honest with you"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked down, trying to avoid their penetrating stares./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hiccup, what do you mean?", Halvar asked, worried for his friend. Hiccup had never spoken like this. Like he was nervous. Or maybe even scared?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hiccup cleared his throat before continuing. "My name is Hiccup Haddock the Third, and I am the heir to the Island of Berk. Berk is a dragon killing tribe, and I could never shoot one. I could never run as fast, or lift an axe. I couldn't hold a shield, or even impress my dad. So, one day with an invention I made, I shot down a Night Fury./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He paused, trying to gather his his sense for the next part of the story./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You shot, him down? You shot Toothless down? How could you?!", Lice screeched, standing up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hiccup shot out of his seat at the jab. "Don't accuse me of things you don't know anything about"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lice was about to fire back another insult when Halvar leapt between them. The last time those two had an argument, it became an extremely violent one. They ended up setting fire to the stables and completely destroying a sea stack off their west coast./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hiccup didn't mean to, I'm sure he has an explanation"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But he-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's just listen, shall we?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I did it to impress my dad, but no one believed me because I was the weakling. The runt of the village. The fishbone. I found Toothless in the forest, and I was about to kill him, when I saw something in his eyes. I saw what I saw in my eyes. Fear, and helplessness. And I thought, how could I kill something who is just like me? I cut him loose, and tended to him for a few months before fixing him a tail and teaching myself how to ride him. And then my father put me to dragon-killing training, and I...just...ran away"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hiccup despondently looked down again. Lice had calmed down, and Halvar was staring at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So you ran away because you didn't want to kill dragons? Well that's reasonable", Lice sat back in her chair, before noticing that everyone was staring at her. "What? It's the truth"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But I also left because I didn't belong there. I wasn't 'viking material', as everyone, especially my dad, said to me. My cousin spent every spare minute of his day teasing me, pranking me and making me a bigger weakling and fool than I always was", his tone was bitter and had a slight dark edge to it. "But if he could see me now, I could beat him to the pulp and happily drop him off a cliff"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His angry comment sliced through the tension of the room. Magrinsk was watching him patiently from behind his desk, and Halvar was staring at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why didn't you tell me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This was what he hated. Having to explain why. "Because-because I wanted to start fresh. I didn't want to bother you all with my troubles because they are what I have to face. Emperor", he said, trying to change the topic, "which village are we inviting here? If mine had turned against Drago I am sure I would have heard, from somewhere, at least"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Magrinsk was silent for a moment, before he cleared his throat and stood up, his majestic navy robes hanging off his body. "So you faked your death?", he asked, completely ignoring Hiccup's previous statement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hiccup was at loss for words. He never told them that. Nobody needed to know that. He stuttered a yes, once again shocked at his perceptiveness. That seemed to satisfy the Emperor, as he stared into space, thoughtfully, before answering his previous question. "We are inviting the Berserker Tribe. They will be here in another three weeks time, so they can receive the letter and decide, not that they are going to have a choice. Now, off to dinner. Hiccup, stay here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His friends had been silent, but stood up and left, leaving the the young man and his father-like figure alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hiccup", Magrinsk started. "You are definitely not a Berserker", he continued, looking at Hiccup knowingly. But we may encounter people you knew, people that hurt you. I know this is going to be painful, but I know you. You are determine, strong and courageous. You are so innovative, and compassionate. Hiccup, you can do this", Hiccup forced himself to look at Magrinsk's face, and relaxed slightly at the sight of his kind eyes. his man was more of a father to him than his real one actually was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you sure?", he asked in a small voice, feeling small and vulnerable for the first time in a good long while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm so sure, that I'd bet Toothless on it.", Magrinsk grinned at Hiccup, and pulled him into a hug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hiccup relaxed fully, this time, and smiled contentedly in the arms of his father. Well, the man he thought more of as a father. The best and kindest man on the planet./p 


End file.
